Hey,Hey,You,You I don't like your Girlfriend!
by PurityMoon
Summary: So I'm doing this story a bit differently now, so here's the new summary! May Maple, a famous actress and singer, has been doing terrible on her grades. So what does she have to do? Of course it had to be something crazy and totally dangerous! Like going to a normal school, dressed up like a geek. Not only that, her cousin is the only one that knows! And she loves talking!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to restart Hey Hey you you I don't like your Girlfriend, because I didn't like the way it turned out before, and it's a whole different plot line, so hope you enjoy!**

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot(: oh and I don't own the song, Problem by Ariana Grande.**

**Chapter 1: May Maple**

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV:**

_And next, we have May Maple playing her new hit song, Problem, featuring Lance as back up and rapper Iris!_

"Ohh! You guys! Come and see this! My cousin is finally on!" yelled Dawn, jumping up and down. Misty and Leaf rushed over to see what was happening. The three girls were just about to watch Dawn's cousin rock out on stage. That's right! Dawn's cousin is May Maple, the famous actress and singer!

* * *

Back at stage 1 with May Maple, her manager had a little talk with her before she started.

"May, we have to talk at the end of the show, there's something very important that we need to talk about." said Grace, her manager.

May looked confused, she never saw her manager this serious. Thinking it wasn't that bad, she pushed it aside and waited to be called up. Her hair was in low pigtails and she wore a red crop top with black metallic leggings, and black pumps. May made sure her microphone was working before she went on stage.

"HEY YA'LL, WHO"S READY TO SING?!" screamed May, which in return, she got a loud cheer from the crowd.

May held the microphone tightly as she started to sing,

**Problem:**

_**Uh huh!**_

_**It's Iris Iris!**_

_**I got one more problem with you girl!**_

_**one less one less! Problem.**_

**_May: Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya!_**

**_I want you!_**

**_And even though I can't forgive you, I really want ta, I want youu,_**

**_Tell me, Tell me Baby, why can't you leave me?_**

**_Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it, I want youu!_**

**_Head in the Clouds, got no weight on my shoulders,_**

**_I should be wiser and realize that I've got,_**

**_one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya!_**

**_May: I got one less one less problem,_**

**_one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya!_**

**_oMay: I got one less one less problem,_**

**_I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up,_**

**_But it's youu!_**

**_I know I shouldn't ever call back or let you come back,_**

**_But it's youu!_**

**_Every time you touch me and say you love me,_**

**_I get a little bit breathless, I shouldn't want it,_**

**_ But it's youu!_**

**_Head in the Clouds, got no weight on my shoulders,_**

**_I should be wiser and realize that I've got _**

**_One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya_**

**_I got one less problem without ya, _**

**_May: I got one less one less problem_**

**_one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya_**

**_I got one less problem without ya,_**

**_May: I got one less one less problem_**

**_It's Iris Iris!  
Uh! What you got?_**

**_Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you in no time_**

**_I'll be forgettin all about you_**

**_Saying that you know but I really really doubt you _**

**_understand my life is easy when I ain't around you!_**

**_Iris Iris_**

**_To biggie to be here stressin'_**

**_I'm thinking I love the thought of you more than_**

**_I love your presence and the best thing_**

**_now is prolly for you to exit_**

**_I let you go let you back_**

**_I finally learned my lesson!_**

**_No half steppin'_**

**_either you want it or you just playin_**

**_I'm listening to you knowin I can't believe _**

**_what you're saying_**

**_There's a million you's baby boo_**

**_so don't be dumb I got _**

**_99 Problems but you won't be won_**

**_like what!_**

**_May: One less one less problem_**

**_one less one less problem_**

**_Head in the Clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_**

**_I should be wiser and realize that I've got..._**

**_One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya_**

**_I got one less problem without ya_**

**_May: I got one less one less problem_**

**_one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya_**

**_I got one less problem without ya_**

**_May: I got one less one less problem_**

**_one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya!_**

**_May: One less one less problem_**

**_I got one less one less problem, yeahhh!_**

May finished breathlessly with her fist in the air and the crowd cheering loudly.

* * *

Dawn, Misty, and Leaf all looked at the screen in awe, May Maple is their favorite singer after all! They all have posters of her hanging on their walls. They all share the same dorm room, with a fourth bed left to spare.

* * *

May was smiling happily as she went back stage, at least she was until she saw her manager's stern face.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked May, still breathless from her performance, and all that she really wanted now was to go eat. "Can you wait a second so I can get some cookies?"

Grace sighed and clapped her hand over her eyes. She had absolutely no idea how May became a star, considering she was a real glutton. Of course, May never really showed that side of her on stage, but backstage, she was just like a normal teen with a some what normal life. Once they got back to Grace's office, Grace started explaining things.

"May, are you tired?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes.."

"Did you know that your grades are dropping?"

"Yeah... wait what?!" May sat up straight. "I never knew that! How can I raise them?" May doesn't really look like she cares about grades but she really does, and this could be a problem.

"...You're failing in every subject because you never have time for your homework! At this rate, you won't even be able to pass high school!" exclaimed Grace.

May groaned, "Then how am I supposed to raise them with all the concerts I have the upcoming weeks?! Not to mention, I just auditioned for the main part for a movie!"

"That's why I explained to the media, that May Maple will take a break from her celebrity life. You also got the part to the movie, but I asked them to postpone the movie shooting so you'll shoot the movie at the end of the year." said Grace.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" asked May.

"You... are going to Rosewood High School."

* * *

**So this is the new version of Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend! Hope you liked the first chapter! It's almost summer for me, so I'll be able to update a lot! This story is now officially back on track! XD**

**~PurityMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Chapter 2: Rosewood High**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

" Say that again..?" said May, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I said you're going to Rosewood High School, a high class school. You'll only be going there for a semester so it won't be that bad. Plus, you'll be going in a disguise so it'll be fine." replied Grace. Grace knew that May was going to break out into a rant.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?! EVEN WITH A DISGUISE I MIGHT STILL BE NOTICED! Just cancel it, I'm not going!" yelled May.

"It's too late now, I already sent the notice and we can't pull back, so this is it!" stated Grace.

May groaned as she slapped her forehead with her hand. Reluctantly, she got up and trudged toward her stylist's room to get everything ready.

* * *

At Rosewood High, four boys were walking down the hall, ignoring all the girl's blissful sighs and screams. One of the guys had green hair with emerald eyes to match, his name is Drew Hayden, leader of their group, next, a brunette was flirting with all the girls, he had auburn eyes, his name is Gary Oak, son of Professor Oak, then there is the dense one in their group, he had raven colored hair with chocolate brown eyes, his name was Ash Ketchum, finally, the last and coldest of all four, Paul Shinji, hot yet he was as cold as ice, his hair is purple and he has stone gray eyes. All four were talking to each other when Gary brought up something interesting

"Hey Drew, I heard there is a new chic coming to our school, apparently she's only staying for a semester." Gary smirked.

"What of it?" asked Drew, looking bored, yet he also had a smirk on his face.

"Let's make a bet, I want you to make the new girl fall in love with you, and if you're successful, we'll each pay you one hundred bucks, but if you can't make her fall in love with you, then you have to pay each one of us one hundred bucks. We don't care what you do with her afterwards, just dump her. How about it? Deal or no deal?" stated Gary, still smirking.

Drew smirked. "Deal."

"Only one condition though, you can't fall in love with her, otherwise you automatically lose. Got it?" said Gary.

Drew turned towards his three friends and stared right into their little eyeballs, "Got it."

* * *

May sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but she promised her manager she would go through with anything as long as her grades rose higher. Now she was beginning to doubt her own words.

"What can I do for you today?" asked her stylist.

"Could you please add in blonde highlights? Thanks!" said May. If she was going to be a geek, she might as well do it with style!

Once her hair was finished, she decided to go pick a pair of glasses. She decided to go with Ray bans. She almost forgot to get a pair of contacts too. She went with the eye color Hazel.

After she was done with all of that, she went to buy a whole semester's worth of clothes.

She was finally done shopping at 8:00 p.m. She picked up her new Aztec backpack. She looked over all she had bought and realized that only her glasses made her look geeky, she had bought everything based off her style. May groaned, she really wasn't in the mood to change everything she just bought, so instead, she just kept everything, thinking it won't matter. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep immediately. After all, tomorrow is going to be a long day!

* * *

"BBRRRIIINNNGGGG!" rang May's alarm clock, it had been ringing for ten minutes now! May groggily got up and literally karate chopped her alarm clock! This was the fiftieth time she's ruined her alarm clock! May stretched her arms as she checked the time.

"AHHHH!" May's screams filled her apartment. It was already 7:30 and her first class started at 8:00!

She quickly brushed her teeth as she grabbed a pair of dark washed jean shorts and a red halter tank top. As soon as she finished brushing, she brushed out her hair and pulled it into her normal hair style, two low pigtails. Then deciding that she would be a girl that had her signature thing, she wore a red bandana. May put on her contacts, then she added her mascara, finally, she put on her glasses. May hastily glanced at herself, she put on her red converse and grabbed a granola bar from her kitchen. Right when she raced through the door, she forgot her backpack! May dashed back inside her apartment room and grabbed her backpack, sliding it onto her shoulders.

When May got to the elevator, she continuously pushed the button to go down, deciding that it was too slow, May ran down the steps, luckily, she was only on the fourth floor! Feeling like she forgot something again, she raced up the stairs, and went back to her room, only to find the most important thing she missed: her suitcase with everything she needed while she was in her dorm. This time, May slid down ramp that was next to the stair case and rode her suitcase down till the first floor. She raced out of the building only to come face to face with a very angry Grace.

"Where have you been?! We only have ten minutes to head to your school, and do you know how long it takes to get there?! Whatever, just get in!" yelled Grace.

May grumbled as they headed towards her new school.

Once May got to her school, Grace explained everything while May looked at the building in awe. The whole building was made out of marble! It was absolutely gorgeous!

"You only have five minutes to go in and get your class schedule from the secretary, she'll hand you a room key for your dorm. I'm guessing that you'll have some time to unpack but still hurry, understand?" exclaimed Grace. Grace pulled out of the parking lot and waved good bye to May.

Once Grace was out of sight, May hurridly ran into the building, she had no idea where she was going but she decided to just wing it.

Which was a very bad choice because as soon as she entered the school, she knew that she was going to get lost, even before she tried.

May groaned, how was she going to get to the office with such a big school?! May was just about to head in a random direction, when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Do you need any help?" asked the person.

May turned around, only to find…

* * *

**That's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are most welcome!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite vacation spot?**

**~PurityMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm backkk, and I have two and a half days of school left. -_- ugh.**

**OH AND I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I wish I did, buuutt I don't.**

**Chapter 3: In comes the Rival!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Last time...

_Once Grace was out of sight, May hurridly ran into the building, she had no idea where she was going but she decided to just wing it._

_Which was a very bad choice because as soon as she entered the school, she knew that she was going to get lost, even before she tried._

_May groaned, how was she going to get to the office with such a big school?! May was just about to head in a random direction, when suddenly she heard a voice._

_"Do you need any help?" asked the person._

_May turned around, only to find…_

* * *

May turned around, only to find her cousin Dawn! May didn't realize that Dawn went to this high school. Actually, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering that May knew Dawn's parents were rich. May realized she couldn't even tell Dawn about her going here, so May kept it to herself.

"Oh! Yes please! I'm looking for the main office, do you by chance know where it is?" asked May.

"Yeah! If you just turn left than go straight...

_'It's not that bad.'_ thought May.

Dawn continued, "After you go straight, turn right, then another right, right again! Then take a left, another two lefts, one more right, and one more left! You should arrive at the office." said Dawn, casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

May suddenly felt dizzy after hearing all of those directions. "Um, would you mind just walking me there to the office?"

"Yeah sure! No problem." said Dawn.

As May and Dawn were walking down the hall, they met another two girls.

"Dawn! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?" asked Leaf, annoyed.

"Sorry! If you didn't notice already, I was sort of busy showing the new girl where the office is."

May awkwardly stood there as the two friends were fighting.

"Don't mind them, they get a little crazy in the head, if you haven't noticed already. But my name is Misty, Misty Waterflower, what's yours?"

Realization just struck May, she hadn't thought up a name for herself! May started panicking inside her head as she tried to rack up the best name she could think of, finally, she blurted out her name, "Uh, I'm Madeline Haruka! You can call me Madi for short." May sighed in relief inside her head.

Leaf and Dawn turned their heads as soon as they heard her name. "Hi Madi! I'm Leaf and this hothead here is Dawn!"

May sweatdropped, "Nice to meet you guys, but um I seriously need to get to the office, so can one of you guys take me? I don't want to hold you back from your classes."

"No it's fine, your actually really early! Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes so your perfectly fine!" stated Misty.

May's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets! Thanks to Grace, she thought she was late! Grace must be snickering right now!

"Is something wrong Madi?" asked Leaf, noticing May's shocked look.

"Uhh no." said May, still not used to her new name.

They all headed towards the office and went to pick up May's schedule. From then on, till the end of the semester, she was temporarily Madeline Haruka!

May and Misty headed their separate ways from Leaf and Dawn as they headed to class.

"Madi, you are totally going to love our class! I'm so happy your in my class! Now I don't have to worry about Mr. Dense anymore with a friend next to me!" said Misty.

May looked confused, she had no idea who this "Mr. Dense" was.

When they got to her classroom, Misty took her seat while May stood up at the front of the room.

Mr. Holland was their reading and language arts teacher, he introduced May to the class.

"Hello class, I would like to announce a new student! Madeline Haruka!" said Mr. Holland.

"You can call me Madi for short." stated May, as she winked and waved to the class. Even though she was supposedly dressed like a geek, she had this fashion twang in her outfits which made her rock her glasses and clothes. Most of the guys in the class stared at her interested.

"Madi, you can sit next to Drew Hayden, he's the one with green hair."

"Alright thanks!" said May as she headed to her seat. All the girls were glaring at her because she didn't even know that she was sitting next to the boy who practically owns the school!

Drew, on the other hand, smirked, this was the perfect chance to give a good impression to the new girl.

"Hey there cutie."

"Not interested grasshead." said May, looking forward at Mr. Holland speaking.

Drew was taken aback, no girl has ever said she wasn't interested in him! _'Now this might be harder than I thought...oh well, the more fun, the better.' _Drew smirked at his thought.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Misty went over to May's desk almost immediately after the bell rang.

"What class do you have next Madi?"

"I have Chemistry, you?" said May.

"I think Dawn has that class, but I have math." stated Misty.

Drew was taking interest in their conversation, "Well, Madi, it seems we'll be in the same class again. I guess that's just what chemistry does to you."

"Oh the joy." May rolled her eyes as she talked.

* * *

May met up with all her new friends and cousin at lunch. They all talked about how their classes were so far while May was stabbing her salad and her pile of food.

Leaf and the rest of them noticed something wrong.

"Uh, Madi are you okay...?" asked Leaf.

"...I freakin' hate that guy, oh how I hate him... UGH!" May stabbed her chicken until it didn't look like chicken anymore.

May's friends sweatdropped. Misty sighed. "What did Drew do?"

May blinked suddenly getting out of her rage. "How did you know that it was Drew?"

"Obviously because he is the only one that I know of that bothers you... plus you keep muttering his name along with some curses." stated Misty.

"Heh Heh... well anyway this is the story..." said May, her rage returning,

_May was mixing a few chemicals while reading what she was supposed to do. Dawn came up to her to see if she needed any help, they were partners for a project._

_"Hey Madi, do you have the red and blue chemicals mixed yet?" asked Dawn._

_"Yep, they're on the table over there." May pointed to a table in the corner. Dawn went to go get that mixture._

_As May was mixing carefully, Drew snuck up to her and whispered in her ear. "Hello Madi." May jumped after feeling his breath on her neck. She totally lost control of what she was doing and she ended up getting an F on her grade, and it was just her first day! _

_May was so mad, you could literally see the steam coming out of her ears. _

_"DREW HAYDEN!"_

* * *

"So that's what happened! UGH. You have no idea how much I hate him!" yelled May, clenching her fists.

Dawn snickered, "I think we have a pretty good idea."

At that moment, four girls came up to their table.

Misty, Dawn, and Leaf all rolled their eyes. May was confused with her friends attitude.

"Hey you, what's your name? Massie, Mickey, Melany?" asked one of the girls.

May immediately didn't like them at once.

"It's Madi." stated May, continuing to eat, not bothering to look at them, after all she was in a terrible mood right now.

"Look at us when you talk, it's polite! And who do you think you are? We are obviously way cooler than you." smirked the girls.

That was it, May stood up, glaring at them. At this point, the whole cafeteria had their eyes on them. "Okay, first of all, I don't even know your names, second, I'm obviously a human being, and third, great! Does that mean I'm way hotter than you?" May smirked, she sat back down and continued eating while the rest of the cafeteria was shocked. Leaf, Dawn, and Misty all gave May a high five.

"We're known as the most popular here, Brianna, Veronica, Ursula, Melody. You better remember these names because we'll be back." said Brianna.

All four flipped their hair and sashayed towards their table.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you like this chappy! I'll update a lot over summer so yep... Reviews are most welcome!**

**~PurityMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Backk Guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but da plot**

**Chapter 4: I scream for ice cream!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

May sat back down on her seat in anger as the populars strutted away. Dawn looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little angered with the way they do things," stated May, frustrated.

"I get ya, they are a bit annoying!" said Leaf.

"Why don't we change the subject, do you want to come with us to get ice cream after school?" asked Misty.

"Yeah sure! That would be fun! Then we should just totally have a girls night out afterwards in our dorm!" said Dawn, clapping her hands together. All the girls agreed they would meet at the front of their dorm after the afternoon classes were over.

Dawn and May both walked down the hall to their dorm, Misty and Leaf had already texted them that they were there. Once everyone was ready, they all ran to the ice cream shop.

"Hey ladies, what can I get for you today?" asked the waitress, getting her notepad out.

May and the others were looking through the menus seeing what they liked, Leaf spoke up first.

"Can I get just a plain mint ice cream?" asked Leaf.

"Yes, sure, what size?" questioned the waitress.

"Um, what are the sizes?" asked Leaf.

"We have small, grande, and large," stated the waitress.

"I'll just take a grande please," said Leaf.

Misty was next. "I'll take an ice cream sandwich please."

"Alright!" said the waitress scribbling down what they wanted.

Dawn ordered a Raspberry Parfait, while May ordered an large chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Misty and the others looked at her in disbelief, "How can you eat all that ice cream?!" asked Misty.

May smiled cheerfully, "Easy, I just take a scoop of ice cream and eat it till it's all gone!"

Leaf and Dawn both slapped their hands to their foreheads. May was so dense.

They were all eating their ice cream and talking joyfully amongst each other when Drew and his friends came in, not to mention, he came in with Brianna and her little posse.

May and her friends didn't notice them come in until they were up front and ordering what they wanted. They all widened their eyes in surprise, as they quickly gobbled up the rest of their ice cream and tried to head out of the door quietly. Unfortunately for them, May accidently tripped and fell on the ground.

May rubbed her head, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Drew and his crew turned around to find May on the ground while the others helping her up. Drew smirked, he walked over to May.

"Awe, little Madi tripped on her two feet again?" said Drew.

May huffed angrily. "So what if I tripped?! Can't a girl trip without being judged?"

Drew got real close to her face. "Of course, but not you." Drew smirked at her red face as he turned away and ordered his ice cream.

Dawn, Misty, and Leaf all snickered at her dazed expression. "Wake up princess, no need to dream about prince charming when he's literally right next to you!"

May immediately snapped out of her daze when she heard what her friends had said. "I am not daydreaming about Drew! I mean, who would? Definitely not me!" stated May, shaking her head vigorously.

"Did we say you were daydreaming about Drew? Because I mean, there are like a bunch of boys' right next to you." Dawn smirked at May's shocked expression.

"You know what I mean! Now come on, let's get going before I rip all of your tongues out and stick'em to a wall!" said May. Right after May had said those words, Leaf and the others immediately put their hands over their mouths defensively.

May and the others headed back to their dorms and got comfortable in their couch. They all had no idea what to do when suddenly, Dawn brought up an idea.

"Why don't we play oreo?" asked Dawn, smirking.

"What's that?" questioned Leaf.

"I'll explain the rules. First, we play the usual rock, paper, scissors, three way, then whoever wins two out of three, gets to tell the loser who to ask out. Sound fair?" stated Dawn. They all agreed thinking that there was no harm done.

"Alright, then I choose Misty to play with me," said Dawn, smirking.

Misty sighed. "Okay, rock, paper, scissors… shoot!" Misty held out rock while Dawn held out paper. Misty started to get nervous, she didn't want to have to ask out anyone!

"Remember it's three on three, so you still have a chance!" said Dawn.

"I know, rock, paper, scissors… shoot!" Misty held out scissors and Dawn held out rock.

"NO! Darn it! Fine, who is going to be?" asked Misty in frustration.

Dawn smirked evilly, "I want you to ask out Ash."

Misty looked at Dawn, horrified. "No way! I won't ask out Ash!"

Dawn shrugged, "Too late, besides I thought he would be easy, considering he is like your best friend."

"Exactly, and I want to keep it that way!"

"Oh well, you lose so you have to ask him out!" stated Leaf, smirking.

"Fine! Then you're next Leaf!" Leaf and Misty played three on three, Leaf lost and Misty had a great idea.

"Since you've always argued with him, I think you'll have no problem arguing where you are going for your first date! I want you to ask out Gary Oak!" said Misty.

Leaf's face paled, "Anyone but him, please! He's such a perv and a player!"

"Too bad Leaf, you lost, now I bet you know how I feel!" said Misty.

Leaf picked Dawn next. "I'll win against you!"

Leaf and Dawn played head on, and Dawn actually ended up losing.

Dawn sighed in frustration, "Who do I have to ask out?"

"You have to ask out Paul, the ice cube."

Dawn turned as cold as an ice cube. "No way! I'll never ask out that walking ice cube!"

"That's what everyone's been saying, but they still have to ask out their respective partners." May snickered.

Misty looked at May with an evil glint in her eye. "Madi, why don't we play?"

"Sure, but don't look so surprised if you have to ask out two people!" stated May.

"I'm sure that won't happen!" retorted Misty.

"Don't jinx yourself," said May, as they played. May ended up losing.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! See, I told you I would win! Now… who should you ask out… oh I got it!" said Misty, as an imaginary light bulb lit up at the top of her head.

May tugged on her shirt, _'please don't be Drew, please don't be Drew! Anybody but him!' _thought May.

"I want you to ask out Drew."

* * *

**That's it for today! Sorry, this chapter might be a bit shorter that the other ones, but I have homework… during the summer. Ew.**

**Oh and just to let you guys know, oreo is a game that my friends and I played at school!**

**Well thank you all for reading! I shall see you all soon. All reviews welcome!**

**~PurityMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm backk! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd**

**Chapter 5: Dawn finds out, and Battle of the Bands?!**

* * *

**Last** **time:**  
_May tugged on her shirt, 'please don't be Drew, please don't be Drew! Anybody but him!' thought May._

_"I want you to ask out Drew."_

* * *

**Nobody's POV:  
**

"What." said May, as she stared blankly at all three of them.

"I said, I want you to ask out Drew, got a problem?" Misty smirked when she saw May's expression, May was moving her lips but no sound was coming out.

All three smirked at May, who, might I add, was still in shock.

When May finally snapped out of her daze, she began her rant. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what would happen if Brianna found out?! Plus, who'd ask Drew out anyway?

"Are you kidding, like the whole female population is begging him to date one of them! It's crazy! Oh and you don't have to worry about Brianna, Drew wouldn't ever date Brianna, and I know that for a fact." stated Dawn.

May sighed, "I don't care if Brianna dates Drew, I'm talking about the consequences of asking him out! I promise that he will tease me forever if I ask him out, and what's even worse is that Drew would humiliate me. It'd be terrifying. Trust me."

All three sighed, "I guess your right... but promise us this, once you really fall in love with Drew, ask him out, and that's an order!"

"I can't promise you anything! Who knows if I fall in love with Drew?! I obviously doubt I will, but who knows?!" said May.

Leaf smirked, "So you admit that you might like Drew? And that you might actually start thinking of dating him?"

"NO! Did you not hear what I just said?! Ugh!" May smashed her face into her pillow. "I'm going to bed early, so you guys keep on playing."

"Well then we'll stop too, it's no fun when there's even one friend missing out." said Dawn, as all four of them got into bed.

"Good night guys." said Misty, as she turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty were all in a hurry, they had to go to an audition for dancing and singing, and had to be there at 9:30 a.m., it was already 8:10 when they were all ready. May was sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas and doodling in her songwriting notebook.

"We'll be back before dinner so you can do whatever you want, kay?" said Dawn.

"Alright." May finally looked up from her notebook to see them one more time before they went off. "Wow! All your outfits are so glamorous! I'm guessing Dawn designed them for you?" May accidently said the last part.

"Uh... yeah, how did you know?" asked Misty, raising an eyebrow.

_'Uh oh! I accidently said too much! _thought May. "Um, well, I just thought Dawn looked like the kind of person who designed clothes, considering that she looks like she loves fashion."

"Wow, you are very good at observing! I did design them myself, actually, my cousin is the one with better style, did you know that my cousin is May Maple, the famous singer and dancer? I'm so grateful to have her as my cousin!" said Dawn, happily.

"Thanks!... I mean wow, I've heard of your cousin! And I bet she's really happy to have you as a cousin!" said May, hoping they didn't notice her little slip up.

"Oh no! We're going to be late! Hurry up Dawn!" shouted Leaf.

"Coming! Bye Madi!" said Dawn as she ran out the door.

"Bye." May waved till she couldn't see them anymore. Once they left, May took off her glasses, and she out her contacts, then she set them under her bed.

"Ugh, my contacts are bothering my eyes so much!" May rubbed her eyes. "Yes! I can finally have some alone time to sit on my bed and write songs! I have a really good idea!" May waved her pen around as she thought of her lyrics.

Suddenly, Dawn bursted through the door!

_'Oh no oh no oh no! This is bad!' _thought May as she quickly slipped under her pillow, she didn't know Dawn was coming back!

"Oh hey Madi! Sorry to barge in like this, but I forgot my guitar... and why are you hiding under a pillow?" asked Dawn.

"Oh nothing, I'm just uhh sleeping!" said May.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "If you were sleeping, you wouldn't reply."

"Uhh, I just got into bed!" said May.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

_'Please don't come over, please don't come over!' _May started panicking as she heard footsteps come closer to her.

Dawn pulled up her pillow, only to gasp. "MAY?!"

May sat up and smiled guiltily, "Uh hi!"

Dawn's mouth was wide and she dropped the pillow. "What are you doing here?! And where's Madi?!"

May sighed, this was bad enough as it is, "As long as you promise not to tell anybody, I'm Madi, and I'm here because I wasn't doing so good in school, my grades were dropping, so Grace, you know my manager, she sent me here, disguised so I wouldn't cause a riot at the school."

"... I just can't believe your really here! This is awesome! You have to at least tell Misty and Leaf! Pleaseee?" pleaded Dawn.

"No, and that's a solid answer, I can't go around telling everyone that I'm May Maple, you only found out by accident. So please don't tell anyone!" stated May.

Dawn huffed, "Fine I won't, but isn't this great?! Now you could be in our little band! We're auditioning to be in the Battle of the Bands. Oh pleasee!"

"I don't know... it's a really big risk for me..." said May as she thought hard about the pros and cons.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" said Dawn, jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"...Fine, I'll do it, but first I have to call Grace and get her approval."

"Okay, but do it quick! It's already 8:20 and Misty and Leaf are probably wondering where I am. Don't forget to put on your glasses and contacts!" reminded Dawn.

May took out her phone and called Grace, "Uh, hey Grace!"

"What's the matter?"

"CanIpleasejoinDawnandherfriendsinthebattleofthebands?" asked May, really fast.

"Okay first, slow down! Second, did Dawn find out about you?"

"...Yes, but I promise I won't make the same mistake again! Can I please join their band?" asked May.

"You know the risks of this right?"

"Yes ma'm."

"And you will take full responsibility if you get caught, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Well then I guess I can't stop you... but just remember, you have to focus on school too! Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Then Grace hung up. "I can be in your band!"

"Yess!" Dawn hugged May. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe! And you definitely have to change! We already planned on using one of your songs! This is perfect! Oh and I have to remind you, that most of our school is auditioning too, so be careful of Brianna, that includes Drew too!"

Once May came out of the bathroom, she looked ready to dance! May was wearing a white loose crop top and black denim shorts. Her hair was styled to the side and curled and she wore black and white socks with black studded high tops.

"Man girl you look fine!" said Dawn as they both laughed.

"Well you said the theme was black and white so, you know me!" said May.

"Good, we still have about thirty minutes to get there! Come on hurry! We'll get into my car."

They arrived ten minutes before their audition.

"Where were you Dawn?! It's almost our turn! We're next after Brianna's group, look at their outfits... way too out of proportion!" said Leaf.

"I know right?! I mean their puffy skirts are hideous!" said Dawn, "Oh and their song choice... please, that song is so last year!"

"Umm hi." said May, feeling a bit left out.

"What are you doing here Madi?" asked Misty.

"I decided to give up my role of lead singer and dancer and give it to Madi! Leaf and I will be the back up dancers and Misty will play the drums." said Dawn, cheerfully, not a hint of sadness on her face.

"Are you sure?! We don't even know if Madi knows the song we're doing!" said Misty, worriedly.

Dawn winked at May, "Don't worry, I know she knows the song."

Brianna and her group finished with a loud applause, even if their fashion choice was terrible, they did really well on their song.

Brianna went up to May, "See if you can beat that, Massie!"

May rolled her eyes, but May smirked. _'You'll see.'_

**Announcer: Next up, we have Dawn, Leaf, Misty... oh and a quick add up, Madi! Give a warm welcome to them!**

"Thank you everybody! I hope you enjoy the song, "Swagger Jagger" by May Maple!" said May.

Drew was backstage with his group, they were next up after May's. Drew was looking at May in interest.

Brianna's group smirked, Brianna has never heard May sing, but she was pretty sure Madi couldn't sing.

May's group got into position.

**Swagger Jagger**

**All: Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,**

**you should get some of your own,**

**count that money**

**Get cha game on**

**Get cha game on**

**Get cha, get cha game on**

**May: You can't stop lookin at me**

**starin at me**

**be what I be**

**You can't stop lookin at me**

**So get off of my face!**

May took a risk and improvised what the dance would be like as Dawn explained it while they were in the car. Brianna looked shocked, she didn't know that Madi would dance and sing so well!

**May: You can't stop clickin at me**

**writin bout me**

**tweetin bout me**

**I can't stop **

**it's what I gon be**

**my swaggers in checks!**

**All: Get on the floor**

**get get get**

**on the floor**

**My swaggers in check**

**Get on the floor**

**get get get**

**on the floor**

**May: I-I-I got it in checks!**

**All: Swagger Jagger**

**Swagger Jagger**

**You should get some of your own**

**count that money**

**get cha game on**

**your a hater just let it go**

**Swagger Jagger**

**Swagger Jagger**

**You should get some of your own**

**count that money**

**get cha game on**

**get cha game on**

**get cha game on**

**May: You can't stop**

**shoutin at me**

**holler at me**

**be what I be**

**You can't stop lookin at me**

**so get off of my way!**

**You can't stop youtubin me**

**on repeat**

**running this beat**

**You can't stop this one is on me **

**I'm laughin all the way!**

**All: Get on the floor**

**get get get**

**on the floor**

**get get get get**

**on the floor**

**May: I-I-I got it in checks!**

**Swagger Jagger **

**Swagger Jagger**

**You should get some of your own**

**count that money**

**get cha game on**

**your a hater**

**just let it go**

**Swagger Jagger**

**Swagger Jagger**

**You should get some of your own**

**count that money**

**get cha game on**

**get cha game on**

**get cha game on**

**May: Hii Hater**

**kiss kiss**

**I'll see you later**

**Hi hater**

**it was **

**very very very **

**nice to meet cha  
**

**All: Get on the floor**

**get get get**

**get on the floor**

**get on the floor**

**May: I-I-I got it in checks!**

**All: Get on the floor**

**get on the floor**

**May: My swagger's in check!  
**

**All: Get on the floor**

**get on the floor**

**May: I got it in check!**

May raised the microphone up in the air, and was greeted with a very loud cheer. They've gotten the best applause yet! May smiled happily, knowing that she helped her friends a lot.

"Thank you all for joining us today! I hope you enjoyed our audition!" shouted May, into the microphone.

Drew was backstage with the rest of the boys, they were all clearly impressed by May's group.

May, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty all smiled real big as they got off stage.

"Madi! How did you know what our dance was?!" asked Leaf, very surprised.

"Dawn told me what the dance moves were on the way here so it was pretty easy." replied May.

"So you just improvised?! Wow! I'm impressed!" said Misty.

"Oh no, it's nothing!" May laughed it off as if it were no big deal.

"She's just real good, that's all." Dawn winked at May secretly, and May gave her a smile.

Brianna went up to them, once they all got off stage.

"Who do you think you are, cheating like that?!" said Brianna.

"What do you mean cheating? We just performed a song, that's all." stated May.

"No, you obviously used auto tune, there's no way you can sound almost exactly like May Maple!" stated Brianna.

_'Uh oh, I forgot to alter my voice!' _thought May, as she tried to rack up a good excuse.

"Don't try to think of any excuses! After this show, I'm telling the judges you cheated!" said Brianna, smirking.

"Look, May didn't cheat so you can just butt out of this!" said Dawn, angrily.

"Plus, it's not as if you didn't use auto tune." Leaf snickered.

May sighed. "It's useless, she's not going to give up, so to prove that I wasn't cheating, why don't we have a little sing off, in the lounge area?"

Brianna smirked. "Fine, I'm going to prove that you did use auto tune, when everyone finds out you can't sing."

May and the others all followed her to the lounge area. At this moment, Drew and his group were performing.

Misty muttered a few curses before announcing their sing off. "At this time, we will hold a sing off, Madi versus Brianna. You may pick your songs."

"Madi, you should totally do 'May from the Block!' **(aka Becky from the Block or Jenny from the block)** but instead of May, use your name, Madi!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, that's a good choice because she never think of me singing a rap!"

**With Brianna**

"Bri, you should totally do California Girls **(by Katy Perry)**!" said Ursula.

"I know, I know." replied Brianna. "I just want to bring May down, and the perfect way to do that, is to bring her down here." Brianna smirked.

* * *

**Phew! I'm done! So I won't be updating for like two weeks cause I'm going on vacation, so I updated before I went! **

**So, hope you like it! Don't be afraid to drop a review!**

**Muah! xoxo**

**~PurityMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back from NY! So here's a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song California Girls by Katy Perry and Becky from the Block by Becky G.**

**Chapter 6: Sing off?**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_Misty muttered a few curses before announcing their sing off. "At this time, we will hold a sing off, Madi versus Brianna. You may pick your songs."_**

**_"Madi, you should totally do 'May from the Block!' (aka Becky from the Block or Jenny from the block) but instead of May, use your name, Madi!" said Dawn._**

**_"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, that's a good choice because she never think of me singing a rap!"_**

**_With Brianna_**

**_"Bri, you should totally do California Girls (by Katy Perry)!" said Ursula._**

**_"I know, I know." replied Brianna. "I just want to bring May down, and the perfect way to do that, is to bring her down here." Brianna smirked._**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

By the time both sides were done discussing what their dance moves were for their song, Drew's band just finished with the crowd screaming "Encore! Encore!"

"What's going on here?" asked Drew.

Dawn smirked. "Brianna's group is just about to get whipped."

"Okay, is it just me, or do we always miss the most exciting part?!" exclaimed Ash.

"... No, idiot it's just you." said Paul, his face still stoic and expressionless.

Gary and Drew both snickered, while Ash was whining at Paul.

But everyone stopped when Misty explained how the mini singing contest would work.

"Okay, here are the directions, first we'll have Brianna's group show what they've got, which probably won't be a lot..." Misty muttered the last part just enough for May to hear, May giggled to herself.

"Then we'll have Madi's group show us what they've got! The judging will be based off the boy's opinions-

"WOW WOW WOW! We never said anything about judging!" said Gary, raising his arms in defense. The other boys also nodded their heads agreeing with Gary.

"Well that's too bad, cause your already in it." smirked Leaf, who ushered Misty to keep going.

"Anyways, like I was saying, the boys will be the judges, so now, I present you with Brianna's group and their song, **California Girls.**

**California Girls**

The music played for them as Brianna strutted out. Ursula, Veronica, and Melody were all back up dancers.

Brianna started out with the song and once she was finished, the boys looked disgusted.

"Um that was Brianna's performance! Let's see what the boys thought of it!" said Misty, before she burst out into a fit of giggles. Brianna's group was so terrible, it was a laughing matter!

"Um, it was not the best." Ash started out as he put up his score: A four.

"..." Paul didn't say anything but he put up a three.

"Um no comment." said Gary as he held up the score: A three.

All Drew did was flip his hair, he gave them a three.

"What?! We did amazing! At least we weren't low life cheaters like Massie!" screeched Brianna, stomping her foot.

"Like I told you before, there's no way I altered my voice! That's just how my voice is! Oh and is your brain too fried to understand that my name is Madi, not Massie?" May was starting to get annoyed with Brianna.

"Hmph, like I care what your name is, it'd just be a waste of time to learn it." smirked Brianna.

_'Just you wait, we'll beat the hell out of you.'_ thought May.

"Next up, we have Madi singing **May from the Block **with a few changes in the song!" stated Misty, proudly.

May jumped up knowing it was her cue, Leaf and Dawn stood up too. They were her back up dancers.

**Becky from the Block**

**Children growing,**

**woman producing,**

**Men going to work**

**and some do stealing,**

**Everyone's gotta make a living**

**Petalburg,**

**Petalburg,**

**Petalburg,**

**I won't stop till I get to the top**

**I'm so I'm so Madi from the block**

**Always had a little but I wanna lot**

**No matter where I go I know where I came from**

**I won't stop till I get to the top**

**I'm so I'm so Madi from the block**

**Always had a little but I wanna lot**

**No matter where I go I know where I came from**

May was a fast learner when it came to dancing, she did all the moves that Leaf, Dawn and her disussed.

**Yo, first grade, Oak street elementary**

**A few blocks from the Petalburg cemetery**

**I lived through hard times according to my memory**

**Then I learned to rhyme like I'm reading up the dictionary...**

May finished her song and they all finished with a pose.

By then, a large crowd had come and watched May dance and rap. May, Leaf, and Dawn all waved to the crowd.

"Wow! That was just... wow! said Ash, he gave a 10.

"...Troublesome." said Paul, but he gave us a 10.

Gary winked. "You girls can really work it!" Gary's board showed a 10.

Drew flipped his hair. "I guess it was okay." Drew raised a 10.

"Yes! We won!" May, Dawn, and Leaf all jumped in the air and pumped their fists.

Brianna was trembling with anger, she absolutely hated them. She was sure they were her new targets.

Dawn smirked. "Awe is the little Brianna trembling with fear?"

Brianna clenched her fists. Just as her fist was about to meet Dawn's face, May held out her hand, "Violence is never the answer."

"UGH! Just you wait, I'll get you back for all of this!" yelled Brianna as she stomped off.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Such a drama queen."

Leaf, Misty, and May giggled.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update! And for the fact that it is so short! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long! So please forgive me this time!**

**Don't be afraid to drop a review!**

**Lots of love,**

**~PurityMoon**


End file.
